


Still of the Night

by TryingAndDoing



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, soccercop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingAndDoing/pseuds/TryingAndDoing
Summary: Sometimes in the still of the night Beth would get a call, asking if she was free. After a year of being on call- as much as she would have loved to deny it- Beth was used to being woken up by her phone at obscene hours.





	Still of the Night

Sometimes in the still of the night Beth would get a call, asking if she was free. After a year of being on call- as much as she would have loved to deny it- Beth was used to being woken up by her phone at obscene hours. Half of the time it wasn't her work calling the phone, it was Alison, but when Paul would ask she dismissed him and tell him it was work. Paul didn't deserve to know a thing about Alison, especially after their latest fights. He had been jealous and controlling over who she was spending her time with- a general pain in the ass. Bringing the phone to her ear she answered monotonously.   
"Detective Childs."  
"Beth?"  
"Is everything alright?"  
"No. Yes.. Ugh." There was a pause, where Alison blew out whatever air she had been keeping inside. "I didn't disrupt you did I?"  
"Mmm. Not particularly."  
"Donnie left. He had to catch an early plane for work, and will be gone for a few days.. Could you come over?"  
"On my way."  
"So professional." Alison teased. "Is Paul waking?"  
"Yes." Beth groaned- at least she was leaving him for the day. As she ended the call she slipped from bed and went to change her clothes. 

"Who was that?" Paul's sleep ridden voice came from behind the bathroom door nearly scaring Beth because she hadn't heard him rise from bed.   
"My partner."  
"At three in the morning?"  
"I don't control when crime happens." Beth opened the door, and headed to the closet for her gym bag. She filled it with various clothing before noticing Paul had been following her like a dog.  
"Last week I asked you to stop taking calls in the middle of the night."  
"I'm a cop, Paul." This wasn't the first time they'd fought over her phone calls, every time she gave him the same answers. What else was there to say?  
"Whatever Beth." He walked towards the bed angrily, ending their "discussion". Beth switched the lights off and grabbed her keys from their usual spot. Once outside the door she turned her phone off out of paranoia- she suspected Paul tracked it, and didn't want him going anywhere near Alison. 

The routine was simple: park two streets over, enter at the back door. Don't walk near Ainsley's house. Beth found Alison's rules cute, but secretly she agreed to them. Less suspicion the better. After all, a nosey neighbour wondering who was pulling into Alison's garage at three in the morning was exactly what the local gossip circle needed.

As Beth rounded the corner at the top of the stairs a pair of arms caught her by surprise. In the middle of a curse Alison pulled her closer and kissed her.  
"Don't sneak up on me, you know I wouldn't want to hurt you. What are you doing up?"  
"I was unlocking the door for you." Alison's arms locked around Beth's neck.   
"But I have a key?"  
"I also wanted to hold you."  
"Well miss Hendrix," Beth's sideways smile pressed into Alison's neck. Her arms tightened around Alison's waist, keeping her close. "How about we take this to your room?"  
"Eager to get into bed with me?"  
"I can't believe you of all people would make an innuendo. I must be rubbing off on you."  
"What, am I not capable of a joke?"  
"You are. Just you usually bitch at Cos for encouraging me when I make them." Alison scoffed. As she pulled away, her hand caught Beth's and guided her to the bedroom. Setting the bag down at the foot of the bed, Alison's hands worked to take the detectives shirt off. After the garment was removed Beth seized the opportunity to lift Alison from the ground- earning a squeal- and tossing her as gently as possible to the bed. Beth's clothing had practically disintegrated by the time she laid atop Alison. Arms clamping around her waist, Beth settled into the embrace.  
"We don't get nearly enough time together."   
"Blame life for that."  
"Blame dumbass Donnie."  
"He's not tha-" Beth's tongue completely silenced Alison except for a yelp of a moan; rolling her eyes Alison sunk into the kiss.   
"Paul too, Major dick."  
"You shouldn't put them in my mind while you're doing that with your mouth."  
"I'd rather show you what else I can do with my mouth." Beth smirked playfully as Alison pushed her onto her side. Beth's hands slid down to Alison's thighs, hoisting her closer while simultaneously cupping her ass from under her robe.  
"Elizabeth Childs!!" Alison nearly shrieked, making the detectives hand hold her tighter.  
"Shouldn't you be keeping your voice down?" Beth spoke in a low, cautious voice.  
"My kids aren't home. Why are your hands so cold, Beth?"  
"Why aren't you wearing anything under your robe? Normally you sleep fully clothed, so Donnie doesn't get any ideas."  
"Ugh." Alison groaned, freeing herself from Beth's hands. The detective stared in confusion, after all she had only been joking. Brushing the back of her fingers on Alison's cheek Beth was going to apologize until she watched as Alison pulled each arm from her robe and tossed it away. Beth couldn't help the smile on her lips as she rose, a hand on each cheek, and kissed the other woman. 

Either Beth was great at multi-functioning, or kissing Alison and touching her body had become a second nature. Was Alison just out sexed, and less knowledgeable when it came to romancing someone? Somehow, Beth always seemed to know what to do, more importantly what Alison wanted- without knowing. Like their brains were connected, or Beth was good at making her crave certain desires. 

They settled back into bed, but Alison wasn't allowed to face Beth. Their bodies meshed together, matching perfectly. Beth's pelvis was grinding upward into the perfectly shaped cheeks of Alison's ass, lips covering the back of her neck. 

"Ali," Beth kept her voice low, right against Alison's ear. "I want you to really enjoy this. I know you don't get it nearly enough, baby, and I'm sorry that we don't get to be together as often as I wish we could." Holding on to Alison's breasts, Beth's was using them to warm her hands since apparently Alison thought they were cold earlier. Both nipples were being worshiped by talented fingers, having sounds and words that wouldn't dare escape Alison's lips under any circumstance spoken under her breath. Along with the gyrating from Beth's hips, the sensation was making her noises louder. Each pinch made Beth realize just how sensitive her nipples were, how it had probably been ages since they received any form of attention. Carefully Beth's hand trailed down the length of Alison's body, holding her thigh for leverage as she flipped Alison around to face her. 

Lips connected as Alison so desperately needed Beth to know what she had done. The grip Alison applied to the sides of Beth's face was frantic, impatient, needing. Obliging to the kiss, Beth let Alison know just how much she missed her by the sheer sentiment and unmitigated eagerness poured into the kiss. If tonight was their last (of which neither ever wanted) it would be remembered forever. 

Enchanting fingers made their way through Alison's folds as Beth expectantly pushed them where Alison wanted. She gasped at the precipitous action, reaching through Beth's hair to hold her lover closer. Beth certainly was an expert when it came to pleasing her body, she knew just where to touch to set her skin alive. The speed Beth had chosen to fuck her was exactly what Alison wanted, at the right roughness. Any chill from the nights air wasn't felt; the heat escaping the two was enough to bring sweat across their bodies. 

There wasn't going to be any begging, Beth set out to give Alison everything she desired, and exactly when. No playing hard to get, no teasing. Strictly exactly what she wanted. 

The pride across Beth's face was evident when she heard each peep, squeal, moan and scream. Each sound was encouragement. Subconsciously Beth wanted her to forget about Donnie entirely when they were together, to show her the jealousy of what she was missing. Never again would Alison feel this incredible. And Donnie was by far the furthest thought in Alison's mind. 

Alison's outcry into the bedroom when Beth had finally brought upon her orgasm rang through their ears. Quivering and trembles rippled through Alison as she was cautiously brought down from grace. 

There was no commensurate of how gentle Beth left her body, how gentle and caring she was in comparison to the roughness brought by passion. The dedication of comfort Beth expressed by simply holding and kissing her was nearly imaginable. How could she have received such a blessing? She wasn't deserving of anything Beth did to her, and although thoroughly satisfied, Alison always had a craving of wanting more. Unable to have enough, she knew soon after she would be feeling a withdraw from Beth. 

As Beth chastely kissed Alison's cheek, also the corner of her lips, Alison contemplated what she wanted to say to her, but the words wouldn't articulate. For once she was speechless.

"How long will he be away? If your kids aren't going to be around for a few days as well, I could always coax my partner into covering for my absence. We could spend some time together. Much needed time, Ali." So many different thoughts were stewing through Alison's mind. Her pitiful attempt at trying to remember when her husband would return wasn't coming to her. Frankly she didn't want the thought to come to mind. When Beth's hand dipped lower down her abdomen every thought she had went out the window.  
"Oh."  
"Oh?" Beth attempted to decipher if it was a good or bad response, but as she was reading Alison's reaction she noticed the widening of Alison's legs. A smirk displayed itself as the skillful fingers became dainty, barely a wisp of a touch slid across Alison's clitoris. Stuttering fell from her lips whenever Beth touched her that way; the touch sent the strangest feeling throughout her legs to her toes, making them weak and helpless.   
"I-I think f-five days..?"  
"Sounds perfect." As if on cue, Beth sunk her fingers inside the already pulsing core. "Where are they?"  
"Is now the best time to be t-talking about my children?" Quite a few pumps of Beth's fingers later, and she responded.  
"Answer." Beth spoke quietly, but with command.  
"At my mothers."  
"She won't be checking up on you?"  
"N-no." Beth slowly lolled Alison's head to the side, and snuck her lips to the most squeamish and sensitive part of her neck. She kissed sensually, lapping and nipping, unafraid to leave evidence that she were there. Unexpectedly, Alison cried out in pleasure, her hips fidgeting upward against Beth's hand another orgasm rippled through her. It caught Beth off guard, but she marveled in the beauty beside her. After having enough time to properly collect herself, Alison spoke.  
"Why did you ask me all of that?"  
"I want to leave you so sore that you won't be able to walk normally anytime soon."  
"You're making me feel like an uncontrollable horny teenager, rampant on hormones." 

Rising Beth chuckled while relocating in bed. She had lift one of Alison's legs over her shoulder, stretching her out as Beth immersed her mouth with her privates.

True to her word, Beth had managed to keep them in bed for a few days, only holding a small bargain of blackmail over Art- catching him having sex with Angie. All he had to do was cover for her when Paul went looking for answers, and she'd let it go. After the first day together their hormones had settled, and they spent the rest of the time far too domestic, but they wouldn't have spent it any other way.


End file.
